


holding on

by matsuba44



Series: F.O.R.G.I.V.E.N.E.S.S. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Recovery, Stiles finally comes back to reality with a horrible truth, Waking Up, in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuba44/pseuds/matsuba44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets awkward dreams and then some</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on

**Author's Note:**

> might want to watch out for this part, it goes abit deeper into what happened to Stiles.

" _Stiles_ "

He could hear the soft voice speaking to him, the voice of his lover pleading for him to understand and yet Stiles was too far away to understand anything. Too lost in his dream, wanting nothing to deal with the reality that happened to him. " _come now child, come closer. I've got a treat for you_ " A female voice said with a sweet honey to it, as if she were talking to someone small and fragile. Stiles struggle against the bonds that held him. " _Stiles!_ " There was that voice again, the one that kept calling him to reality yet Stiles refused to face it. Distressed with facing reality or facing the dream of what happened Stiles just sat back and waited, he was struggling for control and he could feel himself slipping further into his dream self. Further into the nightmare, " _yes, that's it come closer just a little bit more_ " Stiles shook his head no but, he wasn't in control of his body. Everything he was doing was on autopilot and Stiles could only watch in horror and wonder on what was going to happen. His body moved closer to where  **she** was, to the bed where  **she** was laying down with Derek, one hand on Derek's chest and one hand curled inwards making a come here motion to Stiles. His legs were untied but, all Stiles could do was follow Jennifer's orders or else she would hurt Derek and Stiles just wanted to keep Derek safe. That's all that ran though his mind " _save Derek, keep him safe_ " like a mantra that's all that ran though his mind. Once Stiles was within Jennifer's reach she pulled Stiles down to Derek's crotch area opening Derek's fly and pulling out Derek's dick. "suck" Stiles turned his head away but, she just clucked her tongue and said to Stiles "suck or i hurt Derek." Stiles hung his head in defeat as he opened his mouth and in one go, forced Derek's cock all the way in Stiles mouth making him gag as it hit the back of his throat. Derek tried to thrust further into the warm heat of Stiles' mouth, Jennifer was in control of everything Stiles could feel her power flowing all around them and that, that explained everything to Stiles. He was having a hard enough time controlling his body but, having Derek shove his cock harshly into his mouth over and over again made Stiles want to cry. No matter what Stiles knew that he couldn't cry, crying was giving in and showing weakness. Showing Jennifer that he wasn't strong, Stiles KNEW that he couldn't show weakness to Jennifer for she was the enemy.

Minutes pass then minutes turned into hours and once Stiles jaw started to get tired Jennifer had Stiles turn around and prepped him with her cold, calculating hands. Stiles couldn't do anything but, shiver in fear at what was to come next. He could feel the tip of Derek's cock being prepped to enter him, there wasn't a condom on Derek and Stiles was wondering what Jennifer was up to. "Derek... Please.. Don't.." He tried for what felt like the five hundredth time since they both were kidnapped. Jennifer only laughed as she had Derek force Stiles down onto his cock harshly, not giving Stiles time to adjust or anything. It just went deeper and deeper and Stiles could do nothing but try to relax, to let Derek in more. To take more than he could handle. Soon Derek had Stiles going up and down in long, deep thrusts that only made Stiles want to cry out in pain because all Stiles could feel was pain and the power of Jennifer's magic overflowing Derek. Derek's hips were going faster and stronger, far too soon for Stiles to reach his climax Derek's hips stuttered as he heard Jennifer say to Derek "Derek, knot him." The ridge that Stiles normally felt expanding inside was on the outside and it hurt for it to be forced into him. " _STILES!! WAKE UP!!"_

 

\---------

 

Stiles woke up, panting and his machine was beeping like crazy. "STILES! Calm down." The all too familiar voice that was Derek, that was his lover spoke with concern. Stiles breathing was slowing down as he looked at his hands, remembered the pain that was put through them. How tight he had to hold onto them and how much pain Stiles had been in. Derek reached out his hand and Stiles pressed himself into the bed more and further away from Derek. As much as Derek wanted to touch Stiles, he knew he couldn't so he did the only thing possible. He apologized "i'm sorry.. It's my fault that it all happened." Stiles shook his head no and said to Derek hoarsely "no" He coughed as Derek brought a cup of water to Stiles lips. After finishing up the drink Stiles looked back at Derek with kindness "it wasn't your fault. You weren't in control.  **She** was, not you.. It was my fault that i was caught first instead of you. She tricked me into coming with her, she said if i came with her she wouldn't harm you or my father." _She was rig_ _ht_ the sentence left unfinished as he looked at Derek quietly. **  
**

A knock at the door as both of the men looked over at it, John Stilinski walks into the hospital room as he looked at Derek with stern look then back at Stiles with a concern look for Stiles safety. "So.. You're finally awake?" Stiles nodded not wanting to say anything to his dad as Derek got up to leave, Stiles launched himself at Derek's wrist grabbing it and quietly shaking his head no hoping Derek got the message to stay. His eyes pleadingly meeting Derek's with understanding. John looked between a mix of hurt and surprise as he coughed into his mouth looking away from the two. Once Derek sat back down beside Stiles who was holding Derek's hand in a death grip, John said to Stiles "soo.. Are you ready to answer any questions yet son?" Stiles shook his head no as he said in a soft voice "not yet." The sheriff nodded his understanding as he said to Derek with a small pat on his shoulder "take care of him."


End file.
